


The Five Senses (Flug's POV)

by Chowy, Waddler



Series: The Five Senses [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, five senses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: Warm was the best word to describe it. He could also say that he was satisfied.The five senses that flug has gotten to experience with Black Hat





	The Five Senses (Flug's POV)

Warm was the best word to describe it. He could also say that he was satisfied. He felt the sheets brushing against his bare skin as he turned onto his side, facing the immense source of warmth next to him. He could feel the smooth and slightly cool scales slide gently against his shoulder as the source of the comfort he felt was moving closer to him. He felt the way he was pulled closer, and how firm the form next to him was, unlike his own, which was softer, with more padding and play. He felt how the other’s chest moved with each intake of the air that he knew the demon didn’t need. He felt so much more than he had in ages and all of it was amazing, swirling in a rush of sensation that had him feel tired and light headed and just good in every sense of the word. 

He felt the way that the clawed hand pulled slightly at his hair as it brushed through the distraught locks. He felt the steady and persistent vibrations from the purr that was radiating from the other’s chest. He felt how his hips were steadily ceressed and his back was teased with the barely there feather light touches that he didn't know that the immensely powerful creature was capable of. He felt the gentle movements and the light touches and the soft kisses that were trailed down his neck.

His boss was holding him like he was a precious gem, a treasure, a thing to be harbored away from all types of interaction that didn’t directly involve the eldritch. He knew that his boss was possessive over his things, but he never imagined how that would translate to mating behavior, or courtship. It was odd in a way, but more that that, it was pleasant. He was content, and it was nice to feel something that wasn’t negative. To feel relaxed instead of stressed. To feel loved instead of hated. To feel the soft, gentle, loving touches instead of the harsh, forceful, hated hits and blows that he had grown so used to. He liked this new way of feeling things. He liked the prospect of respect and love, and he could most definitely get used to it. 

His boss shifted, and he felt the way that a clawed hand moved softly next to his face as it brushed a stray strand of his wild orange curls behind his ear. His boss moved impossibly closer, and he felt the cold, inhuman lips touch his in a kiss that was better than any he had had with another human. He felt the thin, snake-like tongue slip into his mouth and he reciprocated the action with his own, gladly accepting the foreign object. He felt himself groan and moan into the kiss as the other held him close, and he felt how warm he was despite the slightly chilled air around them.

He felt tired. He felt the beginnings of fatigue pulling at the edge of his senses. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and he felt the slight pressure from behind them, telling him to rest. He felt his muscles relax to sleep in a way that he hadn’t experienced since a time before the organization, before his college, before high school, that he hadn’t felt since he was just a child and he was in his first big boy bed. He vividly remembered all the horrible things he had felt between then and now, but that’s not what he was focused on. He was instead focused on the soft sheets beneath him at the moment. He felt how his body created the perfect, comfortable dent in the mattress for him to curl up into. He felt the way that the heated body next to him pulled him close and made him feel incredibly safe. He felt like he and his boss were the only two beings in the world, and for all he cared, they could be. He felt the way his that his eyes drifted closed and the way his head rested perfectly on the pillow below him. He felt the way that the entirety of the universe boiled down to the two of them in the small black warmth, he felt the slight warmth of his boss’ breath on his head as the other murmerd out a phrase consisting of 3 words that made him feel like he would explode with joy had it not been for his partially asleep state.. He felt his chest vibrate, and his tongue move to form one last phrase, one almost mimicking the other’s words to the letter.

“I love you too, Jefecito”

And then, there was warmth, and there was love, and then the vestiges of sleep took him, and then there was nothing.


End file.
